Broken Nightmares
by Horatio Winters
Summary: When Murkoff first started their work with the Morphogenic Engine, they found that the treatment had adverse effects on women's immune systems, causing fatal incidents. However, one of the female patients, Lily Crampton, suffered no such fate. Kept at Mount Massive and subjected to the therapy of the Engine, her insane mind has left her a broken husk. Then the outbreak occurred. OC


Three Hours after Outbreak – Mount Massive Asylum, Administration Block

I didn't know how long I'd been hiding in the pitch black room. Minutes? Hours? I just couldn't tell, not anymore. Ever since whatever the fuck those crazy Murkoff sons of bitches had done, I'd been fighting for my life, just trying to get out, get back to Sammie, away from the terrible slice of hell that was Mount Massive Asylum.

Blood streaked over my face, like morbid warpaint. I'd killed a man, it may have been a patient, but I had still killed a man. I couldn't see it, but by now I knew my once navy blue security uniform ran red with the blood of poor, tormented souls – drowned in the horror that was the Murkoff Corporations greed. Ever since I had watched them take away one of the patients, kicking, screaming, begging for someone to do something, something to aid in easing the pain, I knew Murkoff was rotten. I just didn't realise how rotten they truly were.

I had a weapon, a butchers knife, managed to snatch it from one of the kitchens in the birthing moments of the outbreak... the slaughter. My breathing had calmed, only slightly, mind you, but my blood was curdling. I knew I had to move eventually, lest one of the patients find me. I had to get out, get away from such a fucked up place. I stood from behind the wooden desk, knife firmly held in my right hand, outwards from my body, ready, waiting like a trapdoor spider for a... a monster to jump out. They wouldn't take me, I would get back to Sammie. At the very least, I hoped I would.

I nudged closer and closer towards the wooden door of the totally deserted office space. The light that spilled from beyond my pitiful barrier shone like the light of the big man upstairs, yet I knew it was nothing but a violent and horrific deception, intended to draw me out so some sick fuck could use my tong-

No! Calm, calm, calm. Need to be calm. Need to get out.

I slowly set my left hand on the doors' bloodied handle and turned it. More light peeked into my increasingly less safe safe haven. I could only hear the desperate, uneven breaths struggling through my thoroughly chapped lips. The crimson blood that flowed down from my half-eaten left ear tickled my jugular in beautiful harmony with my sweat; a perverted image crossed my mind, but I quickly squashed it. I finally opened the door fully, gingerly peering down the long beige, cream and red hallways of the administration block. It clicked once again in my adrenaline fueled mind, I couldn't have been more than two hundred feet from the front fucking doors of the asylum. I was so, so close. To freedom, to Sammie, to sanity.

I stepped into the centre of the hallway, leaving the door swung ajar. My footfalls could barely be heard on the soft carpet, yet in my mind it felt like the floor itself was trembling in some sort of supernatural fear. I could see the security gate heading into the ground floor of the main lobby. So close I felt like I could smell the fresh mountain air already.

I had stopped. I didn't even realised I had stopped. I jut out my left hand on the wall. Had to steady myself, had to keep moving. One foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other. I continued towards the main lobby, slowly, but I was nearly there. Before I knew it, I had made it to the wide open gate leading out of the hallway.

I took one step into the main lobby, and that's when I heard it. A deafening scream. Above me. Then my blood went cold.

"See? Don't you see? Happiness is such an easy concept to grasp, isn't it? Just be happy!"

The voice of... a woman? I didn't even know any women were at Mount Massive; but that didn't matter now. I crouched down, moving with the utmost care possible. I didn't even try to calm my breathing. It felt like I had ran a marathon.

Footsteps. Directly above me. I stopped and tried to listen for some morbid and idiotic reason.

"Just need to make them happy. They- they don't get it, but I will make them see, ma-make them smile. All of them."

I closed my eyes, wishing the psychopathic witch would leave, just leave me be. Let me go. Please.

"Hav- have to find Walker. Make the cunt smile. Nee- need to make sure he finally sees ha- happiness."

The womans' voice was shaky, and it sounded like she'd been crying – but she wasn't leaving, wasn't letting me go. Why wouldn't she just leave?

"Elsewhere, has to- has to be elsewhere. They'll all smile."

Footsteps. Away from me. Thank God, thank Vishnu, thank Buddha. Thank them all.

As the witch left, apparated, journeyed back to the spirit world for all I cared I stood once again, opening my eyes to the horrible reality of Mount Massive, hopefully for the last time.

I was eyeing the front doors now. Some weird sense of happiness shot through my... my heart? No. My soul. A hot feeling sang through my bones, like when you look at the girl you just knew you loved. I smiled.

Briskly, I strode towards the double doors of the asylum, butchers knife still held firmly in my hand. I shot my hand towards a handle.

It never touched the cold and unfeeling metal.

An arm snaked its' way around my neck. My knife fell away. White, sharp, unnatural pain coursed through my body. Jagged pieces of barbed wire pierced my jaw and throat. I tried to scream. Only blood shot through my mouth. I tried to struggle. Tried to fling my assailant off me. The wire only eviscerated my jugular. My killer showed mercy. Threw me to the ground. I gasped and whimpered, blood steadily dripping out of my mouth onto the floor. I crawled away like a beaten child.

"You gave me them! You made me so broken!"

The witch. It was the witch. She had never left. Her screeching tune drowned out my thoughts.

I tried to stand, oh god I tried so hard, but I had already lost so much blood. It pooled around my body like some sick and twisted chocolate fountain. I realised then and there. My finality. Mount Massive would be my tomb.

"Don't worry. I'll make you happy."

Dead at the hands of one of Murkoffs' fucked up chew toys.

Tears streamed down my face as a hand grabbed hold of my collar. Pulling me to my knees as I wheezed and coughed up an extra pint. My arms fell limp. My vision turned blurry. I could barely feel now. I was so beautifully numb.

"You will see happiness. I'll ma- make you smile, even if you made me broken. Gave them to me!"

I turned my eyes upwards, upwards into one blueish green, blood stained eye, erratically moving backwards and forwards and one endless, white abyss. Muddied, onyx hair, tied into a small, shoddy ponytail framed a pointed and pocket-marked face. A grin, a terrifying rictus of a grin full of blood splashed teeth dominated my view.

A gleaming, yet rusted knife, appeared in her right hand. My breathing grew faster. Adrenaline pumped in my veins. Blood continued to escape.

She brought the knife down towards my mouth. My eyes pleaded. She didn't see it.

"Smile."

The knife jammed itself into the right corner of my mouth and pulled itself away past my lips. I felt oblivion. Blood gurgled through my throat as screams somehow found their way into the world.

"Smile."

The cut stretched from my lips all the way to my ear. I didn't know how I was still conscious, but I was. The pain destroyed me. Ripped through my own psyche. Turned me into nothing but a husk.

Another surge of unthinkable pain shot into me. The other side of my mouth felt the bloodied touch of the womans' knife. The same torture was committed.

"SMILE!"

That was when I realised. As the knife found its' way into the roof of my mouth. I knew then, I was nothing but a sad, little thing, and I just needed to smile.


End file.
